Destiny
by hdente85
Summary: A modern story of the love of Jack and Elizabeth. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS ARE PROPERTY OF CROWN MEDIA, HALLMARK, BRIAN BIRD, MICHAEL LANDON JR., THE ACTORS, CREATORS, AND WRITERS OF THE SHOW "WHEN CALLS THE HEART".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

Elizabeth Thatcher was born to William and Grace Thatcher and was the middle daughter between Viola and Julie. Elizabeth had grown up accustomed to the finer way of living, but did not desire that way of life. Her father, William, was the head neurosurgeon at John Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore, Maryland and her mother, Grace, was a stay-at-home mother who enjoyed the finer things of life. Her two sisters enjoyed going out and spending every penny their father made on clothes, purses, or anything expensive for that matter. Elizabeth rather enjoyed staying home, writing.

Elizabeth had just graduated from Morgan State University with her Doctorate degree in History and her Bachelor's degree in Elementary Education. She loved teaching and wanted to become a history teacher at a local elementary school in the area. She had wanted to be a teacher since she was little, enjoying school while growing up.

Elizabeth had decided that she would rather move into her own apartment instead of living at home. Her parents, at first, hated the idea and told her no. But as she kept saving her money instead of spending it like her sisters did, her parents eventually came around and agreed to help her find a nice apartment, but nothing too far from home.

* * *

Jack Thornton was born to Tom and Charlotte Thornton and was the first born son between him and Tom. Jack had grown up in the lower class and his family couldn't afford much. His father had been involved in the local police department and was fatally shot one day while on patrol. Jack was only ten years old when he died, so he devoted his life being the "man of the house". His mother had been teaching when they were little to help pay for bills and the necessities, but quit teaching once her two boys became grown. Tom, his little brother, was always in trouble and Jack hardly saw him.

Jack had furthered his education by going to the local community college, Baltimore City Community College, where he received his Associate degree in Law Enforcement and Correctional Administration. He had been involved in the Baltimore Police Department for a while, since he was 18 years old, serving in honor of his father. He knew his father would be proud of his accomplishments with the police department. He was currently the Deputy Chief of Police, right under the Chief of Police.

Jack was living in his own apartment with his dog, a beagle, named Rip. Rip was easy going and didn't give Jack any trouble. He had actually found him on the street one day and Rip followed him everywhere he went, so Jack kept him. He loved his easy-way of life and his snoring as well.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jack had decided that he wanted to upgrade his apartment to a larger apartment, in case family would come over and stay. He decided to move into a two bedroom apartment that was much larger and newer than his old one was.

About a month after Jack had moved into his new apartment, Elizabeth had finally convinced her parents that this apartment complex would do. It wasn't too far from home and the rent was fairly inexpensive for the Baltimore area. Elizabeth was sold on it as soon as she saw the photos online. Her parents on the other hand hated to see her move out, but they knew she wanted to, so they let her. Elizabeth had gone to the office of the apartment complex and secured the one bedroom apartment with payment of the security deposit and first month's rent. She knew the apartment wouldn't stay vacant for long and she needed to jump at the chance. She was excited to go home and pack up her stuff and move in.

* * *

A few weeks later, Elizabeth had noticed that her former tenant hadn't changed his address for a lot of his mail. She was constantly getting his mail more than his own. Some days there would be a bunch of stuff and other days it would be one or two things, but the mail was piling up. One day, she decided to check the name and address and see if she could find out any info on the guy who had lived here before her.

Upon checking one of the newest magazines that came in that day's mail, Cabela's, she looked at the name printed on the back of the magazine.

Mr. Jack Thornton  
201 West Franklin Street  
Baltimore, MD 21201

"Hmm… Jack Thornton… Wonder where he works at?" Elizabeth said as she walked over to the couch, sat down and pulled out her iPhone to google his name. Scrolling through the results on Google, she stopped mid-way down the second page.

Deputy Chief of Police  
Baltimore, Maryland  
Mr. Jack Thornton  
(410) 555-5689

Elizabeth considered calling the phone number, but hesitated. "Do I really want to call him and bother him with old mail that he probably doesn't even need?" Elizabeth thought as she looked at the number on her cell phone. "No, I'm not calling him. It'd be a waste of time." Elizabeth said as she put her phone down and started into the kitchen to begin fixing dinner.

A couple of hours later, Elizabeth was watching TV and eating dinner when she looked back over at the Cabela's catalog laying across the couch from her.

"Of course, there could be some important mail in that pile that he might need." Elizabeth thought as she continued to look at the catalog. "I know what I'll do. I'll just call the front desk and ask if he works there and see if they know anything about him. That way I don't have to bother him with this." Elizabeth thought as she turned the TV off and headed to her bedroom to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth woke up and fixed breakfast and decided to spend her day cleaning before calling the Baltimore Police Department to see about Jack.

"Baltimore Police Department, front desk. How can I direct your call?" The dispatcher said on the phone. "Yes, this is Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher. I was hoping you could help me with something." Elizabeth said with hesitancy. "Sure Ms. Thatcher. What can I help you with?" The man said back. "Well, I just recently moved into my apartment complex, and I keep receiving mail for a Mr. Jack Thornton. I googled his name and found out he is the Deputy Chief of Police there and I was hoping you might happen to have his new address on file for me to forward his mail to." Elizabeth said as she took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the man to respond. A few seconds went by and the man responded. "Yes, let me get his address for you. Please hold on." The man placed Elizabeth on hold and Elizabeth exhaled. She wasn't sure why, but her pulse had quickened and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"Why am I so nervous? I don't even know Mr. Thornton." Elizabeth thought as she walked around her apartment back and forth waiting for the man to return on the phone.

A few minutes went by. "Ms. Thatcher?" The man said as he returned to the phone. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to double check and make sure it was his new address. Wouldn't want you to get your address." The man said with a quick laugh. Elizabeth smiled and laughed. "Alright, his new address is 407 West Franklin Street here in Baltimore." Elizabeth took a quiet gasp of air upon realizing the man was just two floors above her." The man spoke again shortly. "Ms. Thatcher? Did you get the address?" Elizabeth blinked a few times and responded. "Yes, thank you so much for providing me with that information. I greatly appreciate it."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and checked the time. 5:28PM.

"I wonder if he would be home now or not. Oh, why didn't I think of asking the man that before hanging up?" Elizabeth said as she went in the bedroom to check her outfit and hair before gathering up the mail in the corner. She put the mail in a grocery bag and decided to go see if this Mr. Thornton was home.

Elizabeth took the small stairway up two flights of stairs and walked down the narrow hallway until she came to room number 407. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times. She waited to hear if she heard footsteps, but couldn't hear much of anything.

After waiting a few minutes, she decided that he must not be home and turned around to head back down the hallway to the stairs to go back to her apartment. She had just taken a few steps when she heard the door open.

"Hello?" Jack said as he looked out of his apartment towards a brown haired young lady standing in the hallway holding a white grocery store bag. Jack had to make a mental note to take a breath because he was taken back at house beautiful she was.

Elizabeth quickly turned around and froze. This wasn't what she expected this Mr. Thornton to look like. There standing in the doorway was a young man, dark brown hair with a stubbly beard that looked like it had only been growing for a few days. She was taken back by Jack because truthfully, she had expected an older man.

Jack walked out and stood against the door frame towards Elizabeth. He was waiting for her to answer or say why she was there at his apartment.

Elizabeth began to talk, but couldn't find the words.

"What did I come here for? Say something Elizabeth! Don't look stupid!" Elizabeth thought inwardly as her face became a slight shade of pink.

Jack laughed and smiled and Elizabeth soon noticed his dimples.

"Oh gosh, those dimples." Elizabeth thought as she looked at Jack.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth, who was still standing in the hallway holding the white grocery bag.

"Thatcher." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Elizabeth Thatcher." Elizabeth said as she stood there in the hallway.

"Nice to meet you Miss Thatcher." Jack said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, please, call me Elizabeth. Ms. Thatcher sounds old." Elizabeth said, giving Jack a smile and laughing.

"Elizabeth." Jack said looking back at Elizabeth. Jack cleared his throat after a few seconds and looked at Elizabeth with his eyebrows up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot that I came here to your apartment. Forgive me." Elizabeth said as her face turned a darker shade of pink.

"I came here to drop off this mail that had been piling up in my apartment. I figured you would want it, you know, in case it was important or something." Elizabeth said as she handed Jack the white grocery bag.

"Oh, thanks! I knew when I moved out that I would forget something! I apologize if it bothered you to get my mail. I'll make sure to go online and change my forwarding address so that you no longer get any of my mail." Jack said as he took the bag from Elizabeth.

"Oh, it's okay. It didn't bother me. Didn't look like there was anything interesting in there anyways." Elizabeth said, before realizing what she said.

"I mean, no, that's not what I meant. Forgive me." Elizabeth said as her face turned another shade red. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no, I totally understand. Trust me, I'm sure a majority of this mail is junk. I think it's mostly catalogs from what it looks like. Hey, maybe I'll be lucky and get a Victoria Secret catalog in this!" Jack said laughing as he turned around and placed the bag inside his apartment.

Both began laughing and before long, Elizabeth noticed it was getting late and decided to head back to her apartment.

"Well, Jack, it's been nice talking to you. I guess I'll be heading back to my apartment now. Thanks for letting me drop off your mail. Good night Jack." Elizabeth said as she began to back up towards the stairwell towards her apartment.

"No problem at all. I'll probably see you around before long. Good night Elizabeth." Jack said as he walked back towards his door and watched Elizabeth walk down towards the stair well.

* * *

Jack had made his way back into his apartment and slowly closed the door, leaning up against it, taking a deep breath.

"Wow! She's gorgeous! Oh, but who am I kidding? A beautiful girl like that probably has a boyfriend. And if she doesn't, I'm sure she doesn't want someone like me." Jack thought as he tried to regain his composure. He decided to head to bed.

* * *

Elizabeth had made her way back to her apartment and shut the door when she stopped and took a deep breath, leaning up against it.

"Good grief! He sure was handsome! Ehh, but I'm sure he has a girlfriend. Surely he has to have a girlfriend. A guy that looks like that could have any choice of girls, why would he want me?" Elizabeth thought as she turned the lamp off in the living room and headed to bed.

* * *

What both Jack and Elizabeth didn't realize was that after meeting for the first time today, it was destined for them to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Coffee**

The next few weeks went by and Elizabeth had been busy gathering up supplies and getting things ready to start teaching her class at the local elementary school. She had just heard back from the principal of the elementary school about her new job teaching third grade history. She was ecstatic to say the least. She couldn't wait to start teaching.

Elizabeth came home one afternoon after being at the school all day working on organizing her classroom. She was walking in the front door of her apartment complex with her hands full when she accidentally ran into a man coming out of the front door. That man was Jack Thornton.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said as her stuff went all over the floor of the apartment complex lobby.

Elizabeth looked up and made eye contact with Jack and they held eye contact for more than a few seconds. They both noticed the spark in each other's eyes.

Elizabeth looked down and started reaching for the items on the floor as Jack reached down and started helping her.

"I'm so sorry about this…" Elizabeth said again as she continued to gather the items strewn all over the floor in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. We all have accidents." Jack said as he handed the items he collected to Elizabeth with a quick smile.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Jack smiling at her with those dimples again.

"Good grief. Those dimples! Keep it together Elizabeth!" Elizabeth thought as she looked back at Jack and smiled.

"Well, again. I apologize. I had my hands full and just couldn't see where I was going. That's my fault though. I'm always a klutz." Elizabeth said with a short laugh.

Jack smiled and laughed back at Elizabeth. Even though she had her hands full when she ran into him and was embarrassed, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was breathtaking.

Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand and helped her up. Again, they both looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds and noticed the spark again.

"Well, I guess I better get this stuff to my apartment and get these things organized." Elizabeth said as she stood in front of Jack in the lobby.

"Yeah, I need to head into work. I'm working nightshift the next week while one of the guys is on vacation. One of these days I hope to take a nice vacation. I know I could need one." Jack said as he smiled at Elizabeth.

"Oh, I know how that is. I'd love to take a vacation but just haven't had the time. Now with me teaching school, I probably won't get a decent time for vacation until the holidays."

"Oh, you're teaching? Where at?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just got a new teaching job at Callaway Elementary teaching history to third graders." Elizabeth said with a smile. Jack could tell she was proud of getting her new job.

"That's great. Being a teacher is one of the noblest of professions. My mother was a teacher when my brother and I were young."

"Oh really? What grade did she teach?" Elizabeth said with eagerness. She wanted to continue to talk to Jack.

"She taught second grade – English." Jack said as he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "I'm sorry, I need to head to work or I'll be late. As much as I enjoy our conversation, I hate to cut it short." Jack said as he put his phone back in his pocket and handed Elizabeth the rest of the items that he collected from the floor.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good if you were late to work." Elizabeth said with a quick smile as she reached up and put a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Jack began walking to the front door but paused momentarily. He turned around quickly and walked back up to Elizabeth.

"Would you want to grab some coffee in the morning with me? I'll be getting off work around 6:30 in the morning and I figured you'd be up early due to school." Jack asked as Elizabeth stood in front of him.

"Are you sure? You would probably rather have your sleep! I'll be up a little bit earlier to get ready for school, but I can meet you if you feel up to it. I normally don't have to be at the school to teach until around 8:00, so 6:30 would work for me."

"That sounds great! And don't worry about me getting enough sleep, I'll be fine." Jack said with a huge smile.

"Do you know the place called Abigail's Café?" It's not far from here. And she has delicious muffins and scones! And homemade too!" Jack asked.

"That sounds great! I've never been there but I'm sure I can find it with my GPS on my phone! I'll see you there around 6:30." Elizabeth said as she watched Jack begin to head out the door.

"6:30. See you then Elizabeth." Jack said as he walked out the front door and headed to work.

* * *

Jack walked out to his truck and jumped in the driver's seat. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe I actually asked her out for coffee! And I can't believe she agreed! I thought for sure she would shoot me down." Jack said with a smile as he put his truck in reverse and headed for work.

* * *

Elizabeth had made it up to her apartment and turned the TV on before fixing a quick and easy dinner. The smile was still on her face.

"Wow! He asked me out to coffee! Unbelievable!" Elizabeth thought as she began to fix a salad.

"But don't get your hopes up – it is just coffee." "But, he wouldn't ask me if he wasn't interested, would he?" Elizabeth thought as she reached for a bowl in the cabinet. "Stop doubting yourself Elizabeth! You are a young, pretty, professional girl who is looking for a relationship. Let's just see how tomorrow morning goes!"

* * *

That night, Elizabeth spent hours trying to pick out her outfit for her coffee date with Jack. Even though she had to keep telling herself it wasn't technically a "date".

After going through numerous outfits and undecided, Elizabeth sat down on her bed and let out a deep breath.

"I have all these clothes and no outfit to wear for 'just coffee'". Elizabeth thought as she reached for her phone sitting on the end table. It was still early in the evening, so she knew someone who would be able to help her. This girl knew fashion.

She pulled up her contact list and sent a quick text.

"I need your help in picking out something cute to wear for a morning coffee date in the morning. Think you could help me real quick?" Elizabeth typed the message and hit send.

A few minutes went by and Elizabeth had hoped she would say yes.

Ten minutes went by and Elizabeth heard her phone chime.

"OMG! Yes! I'll be over shortly! Like, 20 minutes! See you then! xoxo".

Elizabeth laughed at her response and went to the living room to tidy things up before she arrived.

* * *

About twenty-five minutes went by and Elizabeth heard her doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it.

There stood Mrs. Rosemary Coulter. Rosemary had been her best friend since they were little. Rosemary came from the LeVeaux family, who was like Elizabeth's family and was very well-off. She had actually just gotten married to Mr. Lee Coulter, who owned the local sawmill in town. Lee and Rosemary were such a great couple and Elizabeth was happy for her.

"Elizabeth! I'm so glad you texted me! You know me and fashion go hand in hand! Just show me your closet and I can help! By the way, who's the guy?" Rosemary said with a large smile as she walked in to Elizabeth's apartment.

Elizabeth smiled back and led the way to her bedroom closet.

"Rosemary, he's just a regular guy. He lives here in the apartment complex and he asked me this evening to go to coffee with him early in the morning. I'm not even sure if this will turn into a relationship or not. I just wasn't sure what to wear and I know how you are with clothes." Elizabeth said as she led Rosemary to her closet.

Rosemary got to work fast. She started pulling numerous outfits out of the closet for Elizabeth to try on and after a while, Elizabeth was kind of regretting asking Rosemary to come over to help because she blows everything way out of proportion. But she was grateful with Rosemary's help.

Elizabeth tried on the last outfit and came back into her bedroom to get Rosemary's opinion. Elizabeth was tried and she had to get up earlier in the morning. She was hoping this would be the last outfit.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as Rosemary looked on.

"Spin around for me." Rosemary said.

Elizabeth spun around and looked back at Rosemary, waiting for her to say this was the outfit.

"It looks….Perfect!" Rosemary said as she jumped up and grabbed Elizabeth's hands.

"I'm so excited for you and I can't wait to hear about your date! You'll have to text me and let me know how it goes!" Rosemary said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head slightly.

"Rosemary, it's not a date. It's just grabbing coffee."

"Grabbing coffee is a date in my book!" Rosemary said as she headed out the front door to head home for the night.

"Thanks again for helping me Rosemary! I appreciate it!" Elizabeth said as she hugged Rosemary before she left.

Elizabeth shut the door, locked it, and headed to bed for the night. She only hoped she could sleep due to the nervousness she was feeling about the next morning with Jack.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth's alarm went off sooner than she thought it should. She tried to hit the snooze button, but she knocked the alarm off her end table and put her pillow over her head to muffle the sound. After a few minutes, Elizabeth sat up and jumped out of bed, realizing she would be meeting Jack within the next hour or so. She looked at the clock – 4:45am. It was still early, but she didn't mind. She wanted to get up and get the day started.

She ran to her closet and picked up the outfit that was hanging from the night before with Rosemary. She took a quick shower and began getting ready. She curled her hair and then put on her outfit and then applied her makeup. Her outfit was perfect.

Elizabeth took a step back and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. She looked beautiful.

Her hair was cascading down her shoulder and was curled loosely. She had swept it to one side, so it hung over her chest, almost down to her waist. She hadn't noticed how long her hair was until now.

She had picked out a pair of white skinny jeans that had holes at the kneecaps and showed off her long legs. Her shirt was a dark red sweater that was perfect for the colder weather that covered one shoulder but hung off the other shoulder, revealing her dark tan shoulder.

Rosemary had picked out a pair of boots that were ankle height and a brown-creamish color. Rosemary had also picked out a silver watch to accent and one of her purses that was grey with cream circles all over it.

She was certain Jack would probably fall out of his chair when she came in the door at the café. She couldn't wait to see his expression. If she wasn't nervous before, she was nervous now.

She looked back at the clock and saw it was 6:15. She needed to leave now if she was going to get there at 6:30. She still had the find the place with her GPS. She picked up her purse and phone and headed out the door.

* * *

Jack had worked all night and was anxiously awaiting meeting Elizabeth for coffee. He couldn't control his excitement. The only downfall to being so excited was that time seemed to slow down.

He looked at the clock – 11:53pm. He knew he had to get his mind off of how anxious he was for 6:30 to roll around. He tried to keep his mind off of it. He looked at the clock again – 1:23am.

"Ugh! Come on!" Jack mumbled under his breath as he pulled out his phone to find something to do to pass the time.

Within an hour, a call came in for a domestic disturbance, so that gave Jack something to do to kill time. When he left his office, he looked back at the clock – 2:33am.

A few hours went by with the domestic disturbance call and Jack made his way back to his desk. He was ready to leave for his coffee date with Elizabeth. But, did he dare look at the clock? He slowly turned his head and looked at the clock for what would be hopefully the last time – 4:57am. Perfect. His shift ended at 6:00am and it would take him roughly 20 minutes to drive to Abigail's café from the police station. He decided to spend the last 30 minutes of his shift getting ready and changing clothes. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't want to see him in his uniform.

Before Jack knew it, he was in the bathroom changing clothes. His nerves were getting the best of him. Jack had stuffed his clothes in his duffle bag and got aggravated when he pulled them out and they were wrinkled.

"Great! I didn't plan to have wrinkled clothes." Jack thought as he tried to shake the shirt and shorts to get rid of the wrinkles. "This will have to do." Jack thought as he began changing clothes.

Jack changed from his police uniform to his outfit that he picked out the day before. He wanted to impress Elizabeth, so he had actually gone the day before and purchased a new outfit.

His outfit was simple but sleek looking. He had a tight fitting shirt that was black and grey peppered together that had five buttons down the chest. He decided to leave one unbuttoned for good measure. He had a pair of black dress pants that was accented by black dress shoes. And he couldn't forget his watch. He took a step back and looked in the mirror and liked the way he looked. Very sophisticated looking.

Jack clocked out and headed out to the parking lot and jumped in his truck. Now time seemed to be speeding up. The clock read 6:07am.

"Dang it! I hope I can make it there in time and not show up late!" Jack thought as he put the truck in reverse and stomped the gas. The tires let out a small squeal as he pulled out onto the main drag and made his way through the numerous red lights towards the café.

* * *

Jack made it to Abigail's café before Elizabeth did. Before going inside, he pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time – 6:24am. As he walked in the door, he looked up and saw Abigail was setting everything up for her morning customers. She was getting the coffee ready.

"Hello Jack! What are you doing here so early?" Abigail asked as she picked up the coffee pot and brought a single coffee mug his way.

"Good morning Abigail! I'm meeting a young lady here this morning. I'm actually earlier than I thought I would be. I rushed to get here because I was afraid I would be late." Jack said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, a young woman? Do I know her?" Abigail asked as she sat the coffee mug on the table and started to pour the coffee for Jack.

"No, I don't believe so. She said she hadn't been in here before, so I hope she is able to find the place." Jack said as he reached for the coffee mug. He was excited to have coffee with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had been driving around town looking for Abigail's café. She was getting annoyed with her GPS on her phone. She plugged in the address she found online, but for some weird reason, the building it took her to was an empty lot.

* * *

"Great! Now what do I do?" Elizabeth thought as she continued to drive around looking for the small café. She looked at the clock on the dash – 6:25am. "I have to meet Jack in five minutes and I definitely don't want to stand him up!" Elizabeth said as her nerves grew worse.

After driving for another minute or two, Elizabeth decided to stop at a gas station and ask if they knew where she could find Abigail's café. She was getting desperate, even though she didn't like to stop at gas stations to ask for directions.

Elizabeth walked in to the gas station and spoke to the cashier behind the counter. The cashier had told her that the café was only a few minutes away on Cash Street. She wrote the directions down and ran back out to her car. She pulled out of the gas station and headed for the café. She looked at the clock – 6:31am.

"Ugh! I'm late!" Elizabeth yelled as she pulled off onto Cash Street.

* * *

Jack looked at his phone again for what seemed like the millionth time. 6:33am. He was hoping she would walk in the door any second now.

"I hope she didn't stand me up." Jack thought as he put his phone back in his pocket. "No, no. She wouldn't do that. She seems too nice of a person to do that." Jack thought as he sipped on his coffee.

* * *

Elizabeth finally found Abigail's café and parked her car. She grabbed her purse and phone and headed for the door. She paused before she went in to gather her thoughts and calm her nerves. She walked in the door and the bell overhead dinged.

As she walked through the door, she saw a young man sitting towards the center of the café with his back to her. She slowly started to walk up to him and proceeded to sit down at the table. Her pulse quickened as she sat down. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

* * *

Jack had been sipping on his coffee and heard the door ding behind him. He heard the slow shuffle of feet behind him. His pulse quickened as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a dark red image. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

* * *

Elizabeth reached the table and was getting ready to sit down, but Jack stood up before she had a chance to. She looked at Jack and noticed he was very well dressed and very handsome. She smiled as Jack looked at her.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Jack said as he stood and held the chair out for Elizabeth.

"Good morning Jack." Elizabeth said as she sat down in the chair and placed her purse in her lap.

Jack took his seat back and looked at Elizabeth. She was breathtaking. Truly beautiful. He smiled at Elizabeth and his heart was on fire for her.

* * *

Abigail walked over and placed another coffee mug down on the table in front of Elizabeth and filled up Jack's coffee mug. She looked back and forth at both of them and waited to take their order. She noticed both were looking at each other and didn't notice Abigail standing there.

Abigail cleared her throat and Jack looked up at Abigail and smiled.

"Abigail, I'd like you to meet Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher." Jack said as he smiled at Elizabeth.

"Ms. Thatcher, it's very nice to meet you." Abigail said as she smiled at Elizabeth and shook her hand.

Elizabeth smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you to Abigail. You have such a beautiful café. And Jack here has told me about your homemade breakfast breads and muffins. I'm very anxious to try them."

"Well, I'll go get you both some fresh breakfast breads and muffins. Be right back!" Abigail said as she walked off towards the back of the café.

Elizabeth smiled and looked back at Jack who was drinking his coffee.

"So…" Elizabeth said as she reached for her coffee mug in front of her.

"So…" Jack said as he sat his coffee mug down and admired Elizabeth in front of him.

"Thanks for meeting me here so early, especially without sleeping first." Elizabeth said with a small quaint laugh.

"Oh, it's no problem. I always stop off here on my way home, just not so early." Jack said as he took another sip of his coffee.

A few seconds passed of silence and Elizabeth fiddled with her fingers under the table.

"So, how long have you lived here in Baltimore?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've actually lived here my whole life. Born and raised here. My parents still live in the area, but I just moved in my apartment a few weeks. I like it here very much. It's such a great little city and there is always so many things to do." Elizabeth said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What about you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I'm the same way. Grew up here and have lived here my whole life. My mom still lives in the area, but my brother moved away. I haven't heard from him in a while though. He's always in trouble." Jack said with a quick smile, but Elizabeth could see the disappointment he had for his brother.

"You said your mom was a teacher?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Yeah, she taught second grade English, but quit once my brother and I were graduated from high school." Jack said.

A few seconds of silence passed again.

"What about you? What does your parents do?" Jack asked as he took the last sip of his coffee.

"Well, my father is the head neurosurgeon at John Hopkins Hospital and my mother stays home. She stays busy though going out shopping or going to small tea gatherings during the week." Elizabeth said as she heard Abigail behind her.

"Here we go guys! Enjoy! And I'll bring you some more coffee." Abigail said as she placed the tray of breakfast breads and muffins in front of Jack and Elizabeth.

"Thanks Abigail! I appreciate it!" Jack said as Abigail left to grab another pot of coffee.

Elizabeth reached for a blueberry muffin and took a quick bite. DELICIOUS!

"Wow! These are really good!" Elizabeth said as she covered her mouth with her hands and continued to eat the muffin.

"Yeah, no one holds a candle to Abigail's baking!" Jack said as he reached for a Danish and began eating.

* * *

Before long, Elizabeth and Jack began talking and hit it off. Elizabeth noticed it was getting late and she had to leave for school. She hated leaving with such great company.

"Well, I guess I better get going to work. Again, thank you for taking time out of your sleeping schedule to have breakfast with me! I really appreciate it!" Elizabeth said as she took one last sip of her coffee and grabbed her purse.

"Same here. I'll walk you to your car." Jack said as he stood up and helped Elizabeth out of her chair.

"After you." Jack said as Elizabeth walked in front of him.

"Goodbye guys! Don't be a stranger!" Abigail yelled as they walked out the front door.

"Thanks again Abigail!" Jack said as he waved goodbye to Abigail.

* * *

Elizabeth walked towards her car and took the keys out of her pocket to unlock the car.

Jack watched her walk up to this car but couldn't believe it was hers. He didn't think it was hers until he saw the keys come out of her pocket and unlock the doors.

Elizabeth was driving a black BMW 335i Coupe that was black with tinted windows and a killer body style.

"Wow! Is this your car?" Jack asked as Elizabeth turned around and saw Jack's reaction to her car.

Elizabeth laughed. "Jack, trust me, I didn't pick this out. My father purchased this for me when I graduated high school. I feel like it's too expensive and I would have rather him purchased something less fancy."

Jack laughed and looked at the ground.

Elizabeth stood against the door of her car and was waiting on Jack to say something before she left.

Jack looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I hope you have a great day today at work. Again, thanks for meeting me for coffee." Jack said as he watched Elizabeth sit down in her car.

Jack shut the door and watched as Elizabeth started the car.

Right before she put it in drive, Jack squatted down to the window and smiled at Elizabeth.

"I was wondering…Would you be interested in hanging out later on this week? Maybe come over to my apartment one evening for dinner?" Jack asked as he watched a smile form on Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth was screaming inside. She couldn't believe he had asked her for dinner – and at his place!

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said as she smiled at Jack.

"Good. Hang on one second before you leave. Let me go get something." Jack said as he jumped up and ran towards a white Chevrolet Silverado 1500 truck sitting across the parking lot from her.

She wondered what he was doing. Before long, Elizabeth watched as Jack ran back towards her car and squatted back down to the window.

"Here." Jack said as he handed Elizabeth a small white card. It was his business card. She took the card and looked at it.

The logo of the Baltimore Police Department was at the top and in the middle it read:

Baltimore Police Department  
Mr. Jack Thornton  
Deputy Chief of Police  
O: (410) 555-5689  
C: (410) 547-2563

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and waited for him to explain.

"I want you to have my card, you know, in case you would need anything. Don't hesitate to call my cell day or night, anytime. Feel free to call me later in the week to schedule our dinner together." Jack said as he stood up and smiled.

"Thanks Jack." Elizabeth said as she smiled and put her car in reverse and headed towards the school.

Jack threw his hand up and waved bye and watched the taillights of her BMW fade out of view.

* * *

Jack walked back to his truck and was truly amazed at his short time with Elizabeth. As he sat in his truck, he heard his phone ding and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw a text from a number he didn't recognize.

"Thank you for everything. Here's my number in case you would need it.  
\- Elizabeth"

Jack smiled and responded back.

"Your welcome. And you shouldn't be texting and driving. :P  
\- Jack :P

He sat his phone down and headed home to get some sleep. He smiled as he drove home and realized he was in love with Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth had sat her phone down as she pulled out of a gas station and headed towards the school to teach. She loved her time with Jack and was thrilled to see him again. She couldn't wait. She smiled as she drove to work and realized she was in love with Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Dinner**

The next few days flew by for both Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack had been busy working on a few cases for the city regarding some breaking and entering and robberies.

Elizabeth had been busy working with her new teaching job. Her students were keeping her busy and on her toes.

They were both anxious for their dinner together the next evening at Jack's apartment.

* * *

 _FOUR DAYS AGO_

Elizabeth had arrived home after teaching and her early morning coffee date with Jack. She was head over heels for him already but knew she wanted to take it slow. She didn't want to scare him off. But she knew deep down inside, he loved her too. She had gotten home kind of late, but wanted to text Jack and see if he was working. She figured he was still on his last few days of night shift.

She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Jack.

 _Hey! It's Elizabeth. Just wanted to send you a quick text and see about our dinner for the end of the week._

She sat the phone down on the coffee table and turned on the TV and started watching Gilmore Girls on Netflix to pass the time. But, as time went on, she kept clicking her home button on her phone to make sure she didn't miss the text. And she even went by to her messages to make sure it sent.

"Get a grip Elizabeth. He'll text you when he's not busy." Elizabeth said inwardly. She sat her phone down on the coffee table for the millionth time, shook her head, laughed, and started another episode of the Gilmore Girls.

Before long, Jack finally responded back to her text.

 _Hi! Sorry, I didn't text you right back. I had my phone on silent here at work and didn't see the text come through. Sorry about that! As for dinner, I figured you'd like to come over to my apartment and hang out and we can eat dinner. Say around 7 pm on Friday evening? I can cook dinner if you want._

Jack smiled as he sent the text. He was so in love with Elizabeth but didn't want to rush things. He wanted to take things slow in order to not scare her away. But he knew deep down, she loved him.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed her phone and read Jack's text and smiled. She started typing a message back to him and hit send.

 _Yes! That sounds great! I'm not busy on Friday night, so that time works perfectly. Any hints on what we are having for dinner? I'm not picky._

Jack read her text and laughed out loud. He looked around the office to make sure no one heard him. He laughed again and went back to texting Elizabeth.

 _Perfect! And as for dinner, I'll leave that as a surprise ;)_

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled. How'd she get so lucky?

* * *

 _FRIDAY_

Elizabeth was a nervous wreck once school lets out. She had a million thoughts in her head about her "date" with Jack tonight.

"What can I wear tonight?" Elizabeth thought to herself as she looked at her closet. Clothes were strewn everywhere in the floor and over her bed.

She took a deep breath and chose her outfit. She jumped in the shower, fixed her hair, put her makeup on, and was ready to go. She looked in the mirror.

"Perfect!" She thought as she smiled.

She had chosen to curl her hair again since it was still long. She had also chosen a dark green flowy one piece dress with quarter length sleeves that complemented her curves. She chose to complement the dress with a cream colored scarf, her light brown purse, and her light leather shaded knee high boots.

She grabbed her keys hanging by the door and her cell phone. She opened the home screen on her cell and started to text Jack to let him know she was on her way up to his apartment.

 _Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm heading upstairs and should be at your door in a few. See you then! ;)_

Jack had been so excited since he got off work that evening. He was anxious for Elizabeth to have dinner with him. And to make things even more nerve-wracking, he was fixing dinner for both of them. He rarely fixed dinner, so he had called Abigail earlier that afternoon to get some "pointers".

Abigail had told him about fixing something easy, but nice to "impress" Elizabeth. He decided to go with a garden salad, lasagna, and for dessert – ice cream.

As the lasagna was cooking in the oven, Jack jumped in the shower real quick and got out and put on his outfit he had picked out that morning.

He smiled as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had went with dark blue jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt that had dark navy blue lines across it to accent the gray.

As Jack came back out to the kitchen to check the lasagna in the oven, he heard his phone go off. He picked up his phone and smiled. It was a text from Elizabeth telling him she was on his way upstairs now.

He decided to respond back.

 _I'll be waiting to see you :)_

Elizabeth topped the stairs and walked down the narrow hallway towards Jack's apartment. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she got closer to the door. She held out her hand and knocked lightly on the door three times. For a few seconds, she thought he wouldn't be able to hear her knock. But within five seconds, Jack was unlocking the deadbolt on the other side and opened the door to see Elizabeth standing there smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hey. Come on in." Jack said as he backed up and opened the door further, extending his arm towards his apartment, allowing Elizabeth to come in. He shut the door and walked up next to Elizabeth as she took off her shoes.

"How have things been?" Elizabeth asked as she sat in the chair by the door and took her shoes off, standing up to be next to Jack when she finished.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Just been busy at work with robberies and things, but nothing out of the ordinary for this time of the year. How about you? How's school going?" Jack said as he motioned for Elizabeth to follow him into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Just teaching little minds. They've been keeping me on my toes and I've been busy preparing for the upcoming holidays in the next few months. Plus parent teacher conferences are coming up in about two weeks." Elizabeth said as she took a seat on the black leather couch. She noticed that Jack's apartment was practically spotless. Nothing was out of place. She knew he must have been cleaning before she came.

Jack and Elizabeth kept talking and eventually the timer on the oven beeped, letting Jack know the lasagna was ready.

"I hope you like lasagna," Jack said as he went to the oven to take out their dinner.

"It smells wonderful!" Elizabeth said as she walked over to the small table with bar stools in the corner of the kitchen. Jack had already placed their plates and forks and things on the table. He opened the fridge and pulled out their salads, placing them in the middle of the table.

"Wow! You've thought of everything Jack!" Elizabeth said as she smiled and watched Jack begin cutting the lasagna, placing a large piece on her plate first.

"Just wait til dessert," Jack said as he heard Elizabeth drop her fork on her plate, looking up at him with her eyes wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just…" Elizabeth said as she looked down, grabbing her fork and stuffing her mouth with lettuce while her face began bright red.

"No, no. It's okay. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Jack said with a sly smile as he sat down and began eating his salad.

After they finished their dinner, Jack went to the freezer and pulled out the big tub of ice cream that he had purchased. He bought Neapolitan, just to be on the safe side in case Elizabeth didn't like just chocolate or vanilla.

"Ooh! Ice cream!" Elizabeth said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I bought Neapolitan in case you didn't like just chocolate or vanilla," Jack said as he grabbed two bowls and spoons out of the cabinet and sat them on the counter top in front of him.

"Oh, I'm not picky. All three would be fine actually." Elizabeth said as she watched Jack spoon their ice cream in the two bowls.

Within a few minutes, Jack turned around and handed Elizabeth her bowl. "I like all three flavors together too," Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth and smiled. Elizabeth paused for a few seconds, looking at Jack's eyes and lips, but broke her gaze after Jack noticed her looking at him longer than she normally did.

Jack motioned for them to sit on the couch and watch some tv.

"Do you have a preference on what we watch?" Jack asked as he grabbed the remote on the end table beside of him.

"No, I like Netflix, but I don't have cable in my apartment. Saves me money each month." Elizabeth said with a quiet laugh.

Jack started flipping through the channels and before long, they both agreed on a movie to watch together – the classic Jurassic Park. Jack loved this movie because of the action and suspense, even though he'd seen it a million and one times before. Elizabeth wasn't into the movie that much, but she watched it because Jack seemed interested in it.

A few scenes in the movie did make Elizabeth jump, but Jack was always there to catch her or shield her eyes. She knew Jack was her safe place.

After about an hour into the movie, Elizabeth began to get sleepy. Jack had been sitting on one end of the couch, but Elizabeth had sat next to him, but she decided to prop her feet up on the other end of the couch.

Jack noticed she was getting sleepy and he reached up and grabbed the blanket above them on the couch. He knew she was probably getting cold or was already cold.

Elizabeth saw Jack reaching for the blanket and her heart started beating rapidly. She began to sit up and Jack unfolded the blanket and looked at her.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked as he held the blanket in front of them.

"A little bit," Elizabeth said, trying not to smile at the thought of them sharing the blanket together.

Jack motioned for Elizabeth to scoot down and lean against him and Elizabeth and Jack shared the blanket and finished watching the movie. After the movie was over, Elizabeth had already dozed off.

Jack looked down at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The room was dark with the TV illuminating the room. Her skin looked so soft and beautiful. She smelled like lavender and the scent drew him in. He didn't want to move and wake her up, so he sat there for a few minutes and listened to her breathing. She was his safe place.

After about ten minutes, Jack stirred and Elizabeth did the same. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing soon where she was and quickly set up, eyes wide.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Please, forgive me." Elizabeth said as she stood up and started to fold the blanket, putting it back on the back of the couch, her face beginning to get dark red.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I didn't mind it, really." Jack said with a smile. "Please, sit back down beside of me," Jack said as he patted the seat cushion beside of him. Elizabeth sat back down and reached for her phone on the coffee table in front of them. The phone illuminated in the dark room and she looked at the time - 11:22 pm. She didn't realize it was so late. No wonder she was falling asleep.

Jack watched as she checked the time. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want this night to end. He loved her. He was madly in love with this woman and didn't want to see her go.

After sitting together for about ten minutes, Elizabeth decided that she needed to leave. It was getting late and she knew people in the apartment complex would be talking about them if she left late and someone saw her leaving his apartment late in the night, especially with them both not married.

Elizabeth checked her phone again – 11:41 pm. She knew she had to leave. She hated to leave him. She didn't want this night to end. She loved him. She was madly in love with this man and didn't want to leave him.

Jack stood up and held his hand out for Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood and grabbed Jack's hands and Jack pulled her close to him. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, just swaying back and forth in the dark room together. Finally, Jack broke the hold and looked into Elizabeth's eyes. After a few seconds, Jack raised his hand up under Elizabeth's chin, lifting it to his lips, slowly drawing her in. He captured her lips, slowly at first, enjoying their kiss. Both didn't want the kiss to end. Jack reached his hand on the back of Elizabeth's head, pushing their lips tighter together, enjoying the passion between them. Coming up for a breath, both pushed apart, their chests rising and falling, their lungs gasping for air. Elizabeth looked at Jack and Jack looked at Elizabeth. They knew it then. They knew the love between them. There was no denying it.

Before they knew it, Elizabeth was putting her shoes back on and Jack saw her out in the hall to say goodbye.

"I had a wonderful time Jack," Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face.

Jack smiled back, showing his dimples that Elizabeth loved so much. "I did too. We need to do this again soon." Jack said as he leaned against his apartment door.

"Yes, soon," Elizabeth said as she smiled again and quietly laughed. "I'll text you tomorrow morning and maybe we can hang out tomorrow? I'm off tomorrow." Elizabeth said with a small smile, hoping that Jack would be off work tomorrow.

Jack smiled back at her. "I'd like that. I'm off tomorrow too. Hey, I have an idea. Maybe we could try out the new putt-putt golf place that just opened? A few of my buddies down at the station says it's pretty neat."

"Yes! That would be great! I haven't played before, but I think that would be fun." Elizabeth said with another wild smile.

"Great! Just text me when you can tomorrow and maybe we can grab lunch at Abigail's or on the way?" Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth one last time. She was breathtaking.

Elizabeth smiled. "Goodnight Jack." She began to walk away, but not before Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. They broke away and looked at each other and both smiled. Elizabeth walked down the hallway, turning at the steps and waving to Jack. Jack smiled and threw his hand up. He walked back into his apartment and shut the door. He couldn't believe how in love he was with her and he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Elizabeth made it back to her apartment and shut the door. She began to get ready for bed, climbing in bed and writing in her journal about her day. She couldn't believe how in love she was him and she couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Change of Plans**

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to the sun rays coming through her windows as she squinted her eyes. She turned over in the bed and pulled the pillow over her head, not wanting to get out of bed. She slowly pulled the pillow back and picked up her phone on her bed side table. She clicked the home button and checked the time – 7:12 AM. As she lay in bed, she noticed she wasn't feeling too well. Before she knew it, she dozed back off and fell back asleep.

A few floors above her, Jack had been awake since his alarm went off at 6:00 AM. He was showering and getting ready for the day with Elizabeth and was excited to see her. He enjoyed his evening with Elizabeth the previous night and couldn't wait to go to lunch and play putt-putt golf with her today.

Elizabeth turned over in bed and pulled the pillow off her face. She blinked her eyes and shielded the bright sun that was coming in her window. She took a deep breath and laid there for a few minutes just looking at the ceiling fan going around and around in a circle. She grabbed her phone and checked the time – 7:54 AM. She still wasn't feeling good and didn't even want to step foot out of bed. After a few minutes of watching the ceiling fan, she got a horrible feeling in her stomach, ran to the bathroom and was kneeling over the toilet. She sat on the tile floor that was helping to keep her cool since she knew she was running a fever.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure she didn't puke again, she slowly stood up and washed her hands and made her way back to bed. She reached for her phone and pulled up her text messages. She scrolled down the list of messages and found the person she was looking for – Jack.

She started to text him a message, but ended up having to run back to the bathroom. She dropped her phone on the floor and ran to the toilet. She knew this wasn't good that she was puking and was burning up. She knew she had to get ahold of Jack and let him know their date for today wasn't happening.

After about ten minutes in the bathroom, Elizabeth made her way back to her bed, picked up her phone that was laying on the floor, and laid back down in the bed, placing the covers over her, even though she was running a fever.

She went back to the text that she had started typing…

 _Hey, wanted to let you know that I am feeling awful_ _Unfortunately, our date will have to be postponed for today. I'm still in bed and thinking about going back to sleep. Hope you aren't mad at me. I hope to see you sometime today!_

After sending her text, Elizabeth dozed back off to sleep.

Jack had been eating his cereal and toast when he heard his phone go off. He figured it was Elizabeth to see what he was up to and to see if he was excited for their date later in the date.

Jack went to the living room end table and picked up his phone. He began to smile at the sight of a text from Elizabeth, but soon that smile turned into a frown and he began to worry.

He texted Elizabeth back as soon as he read her text.

 _Hey! That sucks that you don't feel good! I hope you don't have that nasty stomach virus that's been going around! Do you need me to come and take care of you today? I don't mind helping since I'm off work today. Text me back and let me know! I can be there in a few minutes_

Jack sent the text and went back to eating his cereal. He hated that she didn't feel good and wanted to do anything to help her feel better.

Jack checked his phone for the millionth time to see if Elizabeth had texted him back, but he knew she had probably fell back asleep. He wasn't sure what to do to occupy his time, as he had cleared his whole day to be with Elizabeth. He decided to go to Abigail's café and pick up some food for Elizabeth, that way he could take it to her around lunch time for her to eat.

Jack made his way to Abigail's café to pick up some food for Elizabeth. He had tried sending her another text, but didn't want to wake her up.

 _Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Abigail's to pick you up some food for lunch. Hope you'll be awake when I bring it over._

Jack had made it to Abigail's and told him about Elizabeth not feeling well. Abigail hated to hear that she wasn't feeling good, so she made Elizabeth a big pot of chicken noodle soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches. Abigail handed the big pot of soup over to Jack and smiled.

"I hope she feels better Jack" Abigail said as she smiled at Jack. Jack reached the money to her to pay for the food, but Abigail put her hand up. "No, keep it. It's the least I could do to help her feel better." Abigail said as she smiled at Jack and watched him walk out the door.

Jack left Abigail's and headed back to Elizabeth's apartment. He checked his phone once he pulled into his parking spot at the apartment complex. He saw that Elizabeth had texted him letting him know that she was finally awake, but still not feeling good. She had said that she would love for him to bring her food since she was starving.

Jack walked down the hallway to Elizabeth's apartment and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes, he heard the deadbolt on the door fall and heard the door slowly open. He looked at Elizabeth who was in front of him still in her pajamas, messy hair, and no makeup. She looked like she tossed and turned in bed all night. Jack didn't care. He thought she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

Jack walked in the door as Elizabeth shut the door and locked the deadbolt. She turned towards Jack and smiled a little smile. Jack smiled back and held up the brown bag from Abigail's.

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches from Abigail. She said she hates to hear you are sick and hopes you feel better." Jack said as he walked towards the kitchen and sat the bag on the counter.

Elizabeth walked up to the counter and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

"Thanks Jack. I really appreciate it. I didn't think I'd be able to even get out of bed today. I've been throwing up and then going back to bed to sleep. I was finally able to get out of bed and walk around and I think it has subsided for now. Hopefully I won't puke anymore." Elizabeth said as she unwrapped her arms around Jack and pulled out the bar stool in front of the island and sat down.

Jack unpacked the bag and sat the items in front of Elizabeth. He knew she needed her strength to get better. He hated to see her sick, but was glad she let him help her.

After Jack unpacked the bag, he noticed Elizabeth practically scarfed down the food. Elizabeth hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the chicken noodle soup. She practically devoured it. After she ate, Elizabeth got up and went back to her bedroom to lie down. Her stomach still wasn't feeling the best, but at least she wasn't puking.

Jack cleaned the kitchen for her and let her go back to bed. He figured if she needed him, she'd call for him. He finished up wiping off the counter and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Elizabeth turned over in bed and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She reached for her phone and checked the time – 1:42 PM. She couldn't believe she had been asleep this long. But she was feeling a lot better. She got out of bed and put her robe on over her pajamas and put her slippers on. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room and noticed Jack was asleep on her couch watching TV. She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. He turned over and breathed deep, not waking up. Elizabeth stood and smiled. How did she get so lucky?

Elizabeth went to the fridge and heated up some of the chicken noodle soup from Abigail. As the microwave beeped, Jack fidgeted on the couch and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned. He didn't realize how long he had slept. He rubbed his face and looked in front of him and saw her. She was standing in the kitchen at the counter, stirring her soup. She was breathtaking.

Jack stood up and walked up to her in the kitchen. Elizabeth turned around and smiled at Jack as she continued to eat her soup. Jack smiled back and reached his hand out to her. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and Jack pulled her close to him. Their eyes met and they stared for a few seconds into each other's eyes. Just as they were getting ready to kiss, Elizabeth frowned and ran off to the bathroom. Jack made it to the door way in time to see Elizabeth puking into the toilet. He hated to see her feeling this terrible. He squatted down in the floor and pulled Elizabeth's hair out of her face as she continued to puke.

After a few seconds, Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes and frowned.

"Jack, you don't have to sit here with me. I'm sure I look a mess." Elizabeth said as she looked down at the floor.

"I don't mind helping you Elizabeth. You don't feel good and I want to take care of you." Jack said as he continued to hold Elizabeth's hair out of her face and smiled.

After a few minutes, Jack stood up and held his hand out for Elizabeth to take. Elizabeth took his hand and he pulled her up off the floor and into his arms. He carried her to the bed and placed the covers over her.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll be in the living room." Jack said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Before Jack could get out of the room, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Stay. Please?" Elizabeth said in a whisper.

Jack turned around and stood at the door frame looking at Elizabeth. Jack smiled and quietly laughed, looking down at the floor. He walked up to the other side of Elizabeth's king size bed and lay down on top of the comforter.

Elizabeth rolled over and looked at Jack. Their eyes met and there was no denying the love they had for each other. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks Jack." Elizabeth said as she reached for his hand. She held his hand and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jack didn't think he was tired, but sleep found him as well.

Jack woke up and looked at the ceiling, wondering where he was. It soon came back to him as he looked at Elizabeth who was lying beside of him, her arm over his chest and her face in his neck. He smiled at her and started to get out of bed. As he got out of bed, he turned back and looked at Elizabeth who was still asleep in bed. He knew she needed her rest.

Jack had gone back to the living room and turned on Netflix and started flipping through the channels. He had decided on a history documentary. Jack heard shuffling of feet and sat up on the couch and looked behind him. There in the hallway stood Elizabeth who was looking a lot better.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Jack said as he stood up and motioned for Elizabeth to sit down on the couch.

"Much better. I think I'm past whatever I had. That last nap seemed to help and I have a lot of energy now." Elizabeth said as she smiled, looked up at Jack and sat down on the couch. Jack joined her on the couch.

"Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?" Jack said as he reached for Elizabeth's hand and stoked her fingers with his thumb.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for everything Jack." Elizabeth said as she smiled and leaned on Jack's shoulder.

"It's no problem. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you know how to get ahold of me." Jack said as he took in the aroma of Elizabeth's lavender perfume.

After about ten minutes, Elizabeth lifted her head up and turned to look at Jack.

"I have an idea!" Elizabeth said with a big smile.

"What is it?" Jack said as he smiled back at Elizabeth.

"Well, what do you think about Chinese food?" Elizabeth asked as she waited for Jack's answer.

"That sounds like a great idea! I love Chinese food! Tell me where you want to order from and I'll call it in for them to deliver." Jack said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I normally order from a place that's a few blocks from here. They have the best sweet and sour chicken! It's called Wok and Roll." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack's phone since he had brought their menu up on the screen.

Within a few seconds, they both had decided what to order and Jack was on the phone placing their order. Elizabeth had decided to hop in the shower really quick before the food arrived to help her feel better.

Jack had just hung up the phone when he heard Elizabeth yell his name from the bathroom.

"JACK!" Elizabeth yelled. Jack ran to the bathroom, but knocked first before he opened the door.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?!" Jack said as he opened the door and saw Elizabeth sitting on the toilet with her feet up, pointing at something in the floor.

Jack looked down and saw a black spider, about the size of a dime, running around on the floor.

"Kill it Jack! Kill it!" Elizabeth said as she ran out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, waiting on Jack to kill the spider.

Jack stomped his foot on the floor, took some toilet paper from the holder, wiped up what remained of the spider, and threw it away in the trash can by the sink. Jack turned back towards Elizabeth's bedroom and saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed. He hadn't noticed it before, but she was only wearing a towel around her. He noticed her perfect soft looking skin and her long legs.

Jack swallowed hard and looked down at the floor as Elizabeth stood and smiled at Jack.

"Thanks Jack. I'm terrified of spiders." Elizabeth said as she laughed slightly, and then noticed why Jack was so uncomfortable.

"Jack! Why didn't you say anything?!" Elizabeth said as she swatted Jack on his shoulder, her face turned blood red; she covered her face and ran back into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Jack laughed silently, but deep down he was glad she felt comfortable to call him in case she needed something. Elizabeth was different. Jack knew how she felt about him and vice versa. They both knew they already loved each other. Jack looked back at the bathroom door, smiled, and shook his head, walking out to the kitchen to wait on their dinner to arrive.

Their dinner had arrived and Jack tipped the guy making the delivery. He took the food and put the bag on the kitchen counter, emptying the contents and sorting the food.

Before long, Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom and towards Jack in the kitchen. She couldn't believe how she just flaunted around in only a towel, especially around Jack. She knew not to make that mistake again. But deep down, she was glad that she felt so comfortable around Jack, calling him to help her at a moment's notice. She smiled at Jack as she walked towards the kitchen table and sat down.

After an awkward moment of silence between the two, Elizabeth was first to break the silence.

"Sorry about earlier Jack." Elizabeth said as she looked up from her food and smiled a small smile across her face.

"It's okay. Again, like I said before, if you ever need anything, you know how to get ahold of me." Jack said as he smiled and showed his dimples.

"Thanks Jack," Elizabeth said as she smiled again at him and finished eating her dinner.

Before they knew it, Jack had to leave for the night and head back to his apartment. Both of them didn't want the day to end, even though Elizabeth had been sick pretty much the entire day.

Elizabeth saw Jack to the door to say goodnight.

Elizabeth stood in front of her door and watched Jack put on his shoes as he stood up to leave.

"Jack…" Elizabeth started to say before Jack took her into his hold and kissed her.

They broke their kiss and looked at each other. They both smiled and hated saying goodnight.

Jack turned to say goodnight.

"Jack, I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did for me today. I know you probably didn't have any plans to take care of a sick person today, but thank you." Elizabeth said as she smiled at Jack.

Jack smiled back. "It's no problem Elizabeth. I didn't mind helping you."

"Well, have a good night." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack and gave him a quick kiss.

Jack hesitated before he started to leave and looked back at Elizabeth. He needed to tell her how he felt.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to tell you something before I leave for the night." Jack said as he reached for Elizabeth's hands and held them in his.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, saying, "Yes?"

"Elizabeth, I don't know about you, but ever since seeing you that first day when you came up here and dropped off my mail, I felt a connection to you and I'm almost certain you feel the same way. I feel like you are my entire world and I would do anything for you." Jack said as he continued to hold Elizabeth's hands in his.

Elizabeth started to tear up at what he was saying and Jack reached and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"Jack, I feel that way too. I've felt that way since I first met you. There was no denying there was some sort of feeling there. I believe it was destiny." Elizabeth said as she pulled Jack in for a kiss.

They broke from their kiss and both began laughing.

"Elizabeth, let me make this day up to you. Since you weren't feeling well today, let me take you out tomorrow for our putt-putt golf." Jack said as he started to open the front door of Elizabeth's apartment.

"I'd like that Jack." Elizabeth said as she leaned up against the door frame and stood with Jack in the hallway.

"Perfect. I'll text you when I get up in the morning and I'll swing by here and pick you up." Jack said as he smiled at Elizabeth.

His dimples. She loved his dimples and she loved him.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Jack said as he kissed her again and began to walk down the hallway.

"Goodnight Jack." Elizabeth said as she watched him walk down the hallway and shut the door.

 _ **I thought of this idea for the story because when I was dating my husband, I was working and ended up getting sick. He came over and took care of me and that memory made me think of the idea for this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Who's ready for Season Four? Only 48 days left! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Putt-Putt Golf**

The next morning, Elizabeth woke and felt that she was feeling better and more rested. She jumped in the shower and got ready for her date with Jack.

Jack woke up and realized he had a date with Elizabeth today. He couldn't wait to see her and was hoping she was well rested and feeling better than the day before. He got in the shower and hurried to get ready so that he could spend all day with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had just gotten out of the bathroom and was putting her makeup on when she heard her phone chime. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled her messages up. She smiled. It was a text from Jack.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Jack! Sleep well?"

"Yes, and how about you? Feeling better than yesterday?"

"Yes! I slept really well and I appreciate all the help you gave me yesterday."

"You are very welcome! So, what time do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Well, I'm almost finished getting ready. Maybe in 20 minutes? "

"Great! I'll see you then!"

Before Elizabeth knew it, she heard a knock on her door. She checked the peep hole, but knew who it was. She opened the door and there stood Jack, all dressed up and ready to go. He had on dark denim jeans and a tight fitting navy blue V-neck sweater.

Jack looked up and smiled at Elizabeth.

" _Gosh! Those dimples! I just can't get enough of them!"_ Elizabeth thought inwardly as she looked at Jack and smiled back.

"Good morning Jack!" Elizabeth said as she beamed with excitement.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Jack said as he took Elizabeth in his hold and gave her a quick kiss.

They both broke from their kiss and Elizabeth just blushed and looked dreamily at Jack.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked as he held the door open for Elizabeth. He watched her turn around and head for her bedroom. He stepped inside her apartment and stood by the door.

"Just a second Jack! I have to put my shoes on and grab my purse!" Elizabeth yelled from her bedroom.

Jack just shook his head and laughed. He loved how at-home Elizabeth felt around him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Elizabeth stepped out of her bedroom and into the living room. Jack had sat down on the couch and turned the tv on while he waited for her to finish getting ready.

"Okay, now I'm ready!" Elizabeth said as Jack turned off the tv, stood up, and took her hands in his.

"I figured we could go to Abigail's for breakfast and then head out to the putt-putt place. Does that sound good to you?" Jack asked as he helped Elizabeth with her coat.

"That sounds fine! I'm game for anything!" Elizabeth said as she turned around and locked her door with her key.

Jack reached for her hand and they both walked downstairs to the parking garage to head to Abigail's.

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Abigail's. Jack got out of his truck and ran around the side to help Elizabeth out. Jack opened the truck door and held out his hand to help Elizabeth.

"Thanks Jack!" Elizabeth said as she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack smiled back.

They walked hand in hand into Abigail's. The bell over the door dinged and Abigail looked up and smiled at the two walking in the door together.

"Well, good morning you two!" Abigail said as she grabbed two coffee cups and the pot of hot coffee on the burner behind her.

"Good morning Abigail!" Jack said as he pulled out Elizabeth's seat and sat down in his seat in front of her.

Abigail made her way to their table and sat down the two coffee cups and then began pouring the coffee.

"How are you feeling now Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at Abigail.

"I'm feeling much better now Abigail. Thanks for asking!" Elizabeth said as she reached for the cup of coffee in front of her.

Jack and Elizabeth ordered their breakfast and spent the whole morning chatting about how excited they were to be going to this new putt-putt golf place together.

Jack and Elizabeth left Abigail's and Jack helped Elizabeth into his truck. This time though, Jack leaned in and kissed her. They broke from their kiss and Elizabeth blushed as she smiled. She just couldn't get enough of Jack and it seemed he felt the same way about her.

Jack started the truck and then buckled his seat belt. He looked at Elizabeth for a few seconds before she noticed. She looked at Jack.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said as she looked worried at Jack.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. I seriously cannot believe that we are dating. I mean, think about it. If you hadn't moved into my apartment, none of this would be happening right now." Jack said as he smiled largely and reached for Elizabeth's hand.

"I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me Elizabeth. And I'm so grateful that God brought us together." Jack said as he took Elizabeth's hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it.

Elizabeth just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she dreaming? Was Jack real? She smiled as tears filled her eyes. She pulled Jack in for a passionate kiss.

Jack pulled out of the parking lot at the café and headed to the new putt-putt golf place. He was excited to be on a date with Elizabeth now that she was feeling better.

Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat as Jack drove, watching the city pass by through the windows. She felt so safe with Jack and didn't want this feeling to end.

Elizabeth reached her hand over the middle console and held Jack's hand as he drove. Jack looked over at her and gave her a little smile. His eyes were telling her how much he loved her and cared for her. Jack stroke her fingers with his thumb as they continued on to the golf place.

Jack pulled into the putt-putt golf place, got out of the truck and came around to the passenger side to help Elizabeth out. He held his hand out to hold it while she unbelted her seatbelt and grabbed her purse and phone.

Jack held her hand as they walked in the office to pay and get their items. Jack held the door for her as they walked into the office and was greeted by a teenage boy with dark black hair and braces.

"Good morning!" The boy said as Jack and Elizabeth walked towards the counter.

"Good morning! We'd like to purchase two adult admissions for putt-putt golf please." Jack said as he let go of Elizabeth's hand and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Okay, let's see. Adult admission is $9.50 each, so that would be a total of…", the teenager said as he began punching numbers into the cash register.

"Your total comes to $20.14." The teenager said as he reached for the $25.00 cash in Jack's fingers.

The teenager punched in the amount and handed Jack back his change.

"Okay, so go ahead and step through the side door there and there you can pick up your putter and the color ball you want. After that, you go through the next door which will take you back outside to the course. Have a good game!" The teenager said as he instructed them on what to do next.

"Thanks!" Jack said as he took Elizabeth's hand again and held the side door for her.

Once inside the small room, the two picked out their putter and the ball they wanted. Elizabeth chose blue and Jack chose green. Jack held the other door for Elizabeth and they began their game of putt-putt golf. Once they reached the end of the 18th hole, Jack ended up winning.

"You know, I should get something for winning.." Jack said slyly with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, you think so?" Elizabeth said as she resisted the urge to smile back and looked out the corner of her eyes at Jack.

"Yeah, you gave me a good run for my money. What do you think I deserve from that momentous win?" Jack said as he moved in closer to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack's eyes, which were centimeters from hers. She could smell the scent of wintergreen on his breath. She moved in closer to him and before long, his breath was on her neck. Elizabeth leaned forward and gave him a kiss that sent goosebumps all over his body. He loved this woman, there was no denying that.

They broke from their kiss and Jack was the first to speak. "What do you say I treat us to lunch at Five Guys and then we head back to my place?" They both smiled at these left the putt-putt golf place and then headed to get some burgers for lunch.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way to Five Guys and walked in to order their burgers. Elizabeth ordered a small cheeseburger with everything and Jack ordered a large bacon burger with everything except mushrooms. They decided to split a large fry.

Elizabeth had walked over to get her soda when she heard someone say her name.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" The man spoke behind her.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Charles Kensington standing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen Charles in almost five years since they graduated high school together. Seeing him there in front of her brought back old memories of high school when they dated. She remembered dating him all four years of high school. All of their classmates knew they would get married. They were even voted for "Best Couple to Get Married" during their senior year. But in the end, it didn't work out and Elizabeth broke up with Charles after she caught him cheating on her during their senior prom with the head cheerleader.

"Charles!" Elizabeth said as she smiled at him, feeling slightly awkward.

"Elizabeth, it's so good to see you. How have you been? I didn't know you were still living in the area. I figured you would have moved elsewhere." Charles said as they broke from their hug and smiled at each other.

"I've been good. Just got a new job teaching and I really enjoy it. How about you? Last I heard you were working with your father's shipping company, right?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I'm still working with him. He owns one of the large shipping companies here in Baltimore and is getting ready to retire, so I will be taking over as the CEO. It's a big job, but I love it." Charles said as he looked around behind Elizabeth to see if she was with anyone. He didn't see anyone, so he figured she was still single.

Jack had been off to the side paying the cashier for the food when he saw the man talking to Elizabeth. He didn't want to be rude and butt into their conversation, so he made his way to a table with two chairs and waited for Elizabeth to finish talking.

"Well Charles, I better grab a seat before it starts to fill up in here…it was so nice seeing you again." Elizabeth said as she patted Charles on the arm and smiled again at him.

"Yes, it was so good to see you, Elizabeth. We need to get together one day for lunch and catch up even more. I've missed you." Charles said as he smiled again at Elizabeth and watched her head to a table with a guy sitting at it.

"So, she is here with someone." Charles thought inwardly as he watched her smile at the guy and kissed him on the cheek before she sat down to eat.

"She should be with me instead. How can she be with that guy and not me? We were so in love during high school and I knew we should have gotten married. She never should have left me." Charles told himself as he sat at a small table in the corner and watched the two enjoy their lunch and each other. After watching for about five minutes, Charles decided it would be best to just go ahead and leave so that he didn't have to watch Elizabeth flirt with another guy. He really missed how things used to be back in high school.

Elizabeth watched Charles stand up from his table across the way and head out the door. She wondered if Charles was okay and excused herself from the table.

"Jack, I'll be right back. I gotta check something out." Elizabeth said as she stood up and made her way out the door and into the parking lot.

Jack watched as Elizabeth caught up with Charles in the parking lot and they began talking. It seemed to take awhile for them to talk in Jack's mind, but in the end, they only spoke for about ten minutes. Elizabeth finally made her way back inside and sat down at the table.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I know I didn't tell you about him and honestly, I should have. His name is Charles and we dated each other in high school. We practically grew up together. Our families were always together in the highest social events and truthfully everyone thought we would be married. Then, during our senior prom, I caught Charles cheating on me with the head cheerleader. It took me awhile to get over it, but eventually I did." Elizabeth said as she began munching on the french fries in front of her.

Jack reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "I'm sure it hurt you greatly." Jack said as he slowly smiled at Elizabeth.

"It did. Eventually, I got over it and moved on. But Charles, I don't believe, ever got over me. That's why I ran out to talk to him. He told me it was hard for him to see me with another man, but he understands why I broke it off with him. He told me he's even happy for me." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

After Five Guys, Elizabeth and Jack went to the movies and caught the newest movie out, "Beauty and the Beast". Elizabeth enjoyed it greatly because she had grown up watching the original "Beauty and the Beast" and loved the remake. Jack wasn't into the movie as much as she was, but he knew it made her happy and he enjoyed every minute he could spend with the love of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Mountains Are Calling**

The next day, Jack had to work but was anxious to see Elizabeth. He had planned a surprise for her a few weeks ago and would take her to see the surprise today. As he looked at his clock on his desk, he watched as the minutes ticked by slowly.

" _Only 5 & ½ hours until I can show Elizabeth her surprise."_ Jack thought inwardly as he tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him lying on his desk. He began working on the paperwork but looked back at the clock. " _Only 5 hours & 15 minutes left." _Jack sighed loudly and went back to this paperwork.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been busy teaching the children the adventures of Christopher Columbus and his voyages. She had been trying to tell the children about each voyage, but the boys in her class wouldn't stay still and kept interrupting her while she was reading. Eventually, she had to put three boys in time out for disrupting the class. Elizabeth looked at the clock. " _Only 5 & ½ hours until I can see Jack." _Elizabeth sighed and went back to trying to keep the class under control until school ended. She wasn't sure how she would make it through this day with a class this rowdy. She was thinking about Jack when a paper airplane struck her forehead. She looked up at a little blonde haired boy laughing. Elizabeth looked at the clock again on the wall. " _Only 5 hours & 15 minutes left."_ Elizabeth stood up and continued to try to read to the students.

* * *

Before Elizabeth realized it, the school bell rang and the children ran to their wooden nooks to pick up their book bags and lunch boxes. Elizabeth smiled at the children as they ran out the door to catch the bus. Elizabeth walked with her students outside to wait for each student to board their bus. After the last child was boarded, Elizabeth went back to her classroom, gathered her items, and then headed to her car. Once at her car, she headed for her apartment.

Elizabeth finally made it to her apartment and unloaded her items from teaching on her dining room table. Traffic was awful today, as an accident had happened – Someone had run off the road and hit a power pole, so traffic was slowly moving.

As Elizabeth was unloading her bag, she heard her phone chime. She grabbed her phone and looked at the text. It was from Jack.

" _Hey, beautiful! Hope you had a good day at school. I'll be by to pick you up here in about ten minutes. I have a surprise for you! Just make sure to wear old clothes and boots! ;)_ "

Elizabeth looked up from her phone and smiled. How'd she get to be so lucky with Jack? She was very thankful to God for providing her with a wonderful man in her life. She went to her bedroom and pulled out an old pair of jeans, an old t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. She decided to throw her hair up in a ponytail.

* * *

Jack walked down the hallway to Elizabeth's apartment with a giant smile on his face. He was so excited to show Elizabeth the surprise he had for her. He reached out and knocked on the door. Within a second, the door opened and Elizabeth stood in front of him smiling from ear to ear.

" _Jack!_ " Elizabeth said as she smiled and gave him a hug. She was so happy to see him after the day she had with her students.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and keys and held Jack's hand as they left the apartment complex parking lot. Jack had told Elizabeth they would take his truck. Elizabeth was wondering what her surprise was since she had to wear old clothes and they had to take Jack's truck.

* * *

Jack had taken the interstate most of the way, but then pulled off the interstate onto Route 123 towards Madison. Madison is a small town in the middle of nowhere, basically 45 minutes from Baltimore. Elizabeth was still curious why they were driving all the way out here, away from the city.

Jack pulled off 119 towards Madison, went through the main street of Madison, and then took another two-lane country road, Route 73, towards basically nowhere. As Elizabeth watched the small town disappear in the side mirror, she looked over at Jack and smiled. Jack returned her gaze and smiled back at her.

" _Just about ten more minutes,_ " Jack said as he knew Elizabeth was probably confused about where they were going.

Elizabeth decided to check her phone to pass the time, but unfortunately, there was no cell phone service available. She sat her phone down in the cup holder and enjoyed the views that passed through the windows. Mountains everywhere you turned. Beautiful mountains. Breathtaking mountains.

Before long, Jack turned off another small two lane country road. The roads were windy and curvy, but again, the mountains were beautiful.

Jack kept driving and before long, they turned on a one lane dirt road called Mikes Fork Road. Elizabeth wasn't sure where Jack was taking her, but she knew to trust him.

While driving down the dirt road, Elizabeth saw a huge hay field to the left of them that left to an old log church that still had two outhouses out back. She was surprised that a church had outhouses in these modern times. They passed a lot of houses, a few small barns, a horse, and then they came to the end of the road. Jack pulled into the driveway and put the truck in park, turning towards Elizabeth with a smile on his face.

* * *

" _We're here!_ " Jack said as he watched Elizabeth's eyes look around, uncertain on where they were or why they were here.

Jack got out of the truck and went around to help Elizabeth out. As soon as Elizabeth got out of the truck, her shoes got muddy. Elizabeth looked down and then looked back at Jack. Jack was still all smiles. Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her down a small grassy path towards what looked like a small house. The yard was overgrown and large shrubs hung in the way, so she wasn't sure if it was a house or not.

* * *

As they got closer, Elizabeth noticed it was a house. It was a small white house with a large front porch. She also noticed a yellow Labrador Retriever out front who was wagging its tail; happy to see guests.

Jack was still smiling as he climbed the porch steps, pulling Elizabeth up with him. They stood at the door and within a few seconds, Jack knocked on the door. Elizabeth wouldn't have guessed anyone lived here based on what the surroundings looked like, but she thought since Jack knocked, he must know someone was home.

A few minutes went by and a lady came to the door. She had long black hair and looked much older than Jack and Elizabeth.

" _Jack!_ " The lady said as she reached out and took him in a bear hug. Jack returned the hug, letting go of Elizabeth's hand.

The lady released Jack from his hug, looking him down and up. After a few seconds, Jack introduced Elizabeth to the lady.

" _Ann, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is my Aunt Ann._ " Jack said as he smiled at Elizabeth. Elizabeth hugged Ann, who welcomed them in her home.

They walked in the front door and came into the living room. It was much smaller than what Elizabeth had thought it would be, but the house was a good size. Out from the living room was the kitchen, which Elizabeth could smell something cooking. It smelled wonderful.

" _Just make yourselves at home. I'm fixing some dinner for myself. I didn't know I'd be having company. Jack, you should have called and told me y'all would be coming by to visit._ " Ann said as she walked in the kitchen and tended to the food on the stove.

Jack walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion beside him for Elizabeth to sit down beside him. She hadn't noticed it, but she realized Jack was wearing an old pair of jeans that were torn, an old t-shirt, and a ball cap as well. Elizabeth walked over and sat beside Jack on the couch.

" _So, is this my surprise?_ " Elizabeth said as she smiled at Jack, noticing how relaxed he was.

" _No, your surprise will be here shortly,_ " Jack said as he smiled back at Elizabeth. He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by Ann coming back into the living room.

" _So, what brings you two by? I don't get many visitors._ " Ann said as she took a seat in the recliner in the corner.

" _Well, I brought Elizabeth up here to meet you and to show her a surprise,_ " Jack said as he reached for Elizabeth's hand and smiled at her.

" _Well, I won't bother you two then – I don't want to spoil anything. Are y'all hungry?_ " Ann said as she stood up again and walked into the kitchen. She poked her head around the corner, saying, " _I have breakfast on the stove – Biscuits, gravy, scrambled eggs, and bacon. You can help yourself._ "

* * *

Before long, Jack and Elizabeth had joined Ann for dinner, enjoying every last delicious bite.

Jack stood up and made his way back to the living room, pausing to look at all the photos hanging on the walls or sitting on the bookshelves, covered with a thin layer of dust.

Elizabeth walked back from the dining room and noticed Jack looking at all the photos. She hadn't noticed them before but assumed they were of Jack's family. She slowly walked up to Jack, putting her hand around his waist.

" _I take it these are family members?_ " Elizabeth said as she looked at the photos that Jack was looking at.

" _Yeah, most of these family members are no longer here. My Mammaw was the last one to leave us back in 2010._ " Jack said as his eyes teared up at the very memory of her. It had only been two years since she passed. Jack had taken it very hard, as his Mammaw practically raised him and Tom while his mother was working.

" _What happened to her?_ " Elizabeth asked, unsure if she should have asked the question once she asked.

Jack turned around, tears in his eyes, and looked at Elizabeth. " _She had been suffering from dementia for a few months and one morning, she was trying to get ready for the day. Ann said she heard a yell and ran into the bathroom and found my Mammaw had fallen in the shower and hit her head. She didn't wake up, so Ann took her and laid her in her bed, then called my family members and informed them of what happened. She ended up taking her to the hospital, but she never woke up from the fall. After two days, they decided she was brain dead._ "

Elizabeth was now on the verge of tears. She wished she didn't ask Jack what had happened.

" _I'm so sorry Jack. I had no idea._ " Elizabeth said as she hugged Jack, a few stray tears running down her cheeks.

" _It's okay. She lived a good life. She was 85 when she passed. My Aunt Ann is the one who's been taking it hard. She grew up and has lived in this house with my Mammaw since she was born. Ever since her passing, the house stays cluttered and the yard isn't kept up, but we try to come down and check on her to see how she's doing and things._ " Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

They continued to look at the photos around the room, Jack telling Elizabeth who was who. She didn't know how large of a family he had.

* * *

Awhile later, Jack, Elizabeth, and Ann had been enjoying catching up together. Jack stood up, reaching his hand to Elizabeth.

" _Now, it's time for your surprise,_ " Jack told Elizabeth as he led her to the front door.

Jack sat down in the chair and put his shoes back on, as did Elizabeth. He jumped up, opening the door. Elizabeth was anxious to get outside and see what her surprise was.

They made their way off the porch, petting Barney, the Labrador Retriever, who was still wagging his tail over these "new" visitors. Eventually, Ann came outside and turned Barney lose and he took off running around, chasing squirrels, and running up and down the hills.

Jack turned once off the porch, telling Ann they would be back after a while. Ann waved and went back in the house.

Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand and started walking forward, towards the mountains.

* * *

After a few seconds of walking, they came to a small creek, which they had to jump over. After jumping over the creek, Elizabeth noticed what looked like a large gray object made of cement blocks covered in green moss.

" _Jack, what's this?_ " Elizabeth asked as she walked closer.

" _Be careful Elizabeth. That's an old well. My dad's house used to stand here and this was the well that they used for water. The house was eventually torn down after my Pappaw passed and my Mammaw bought the house they are in now._ " Jack said as he held Elizabeth's grip on her arm, not allowing her to go any closer to the well than she was now.

" _I don't want you to get too close. Since its summertime, snakes gather near the well and sun bathe on the cement. My Mammaw's killed a few copper heads there a time or two. But seriously, though, I'm not sure how the ground is around the well, so let's play it safe and continue walking._ " Jack said as he led Elizabeth away from the well.

* * *

Before long, they came to two metal trailers that had trees that had fallen on top of their roofs. One trailer, the roof had caved in on it, but the door was still locked. The other trailer, the roof had fallen in on it, the side door was open, and the back of the trailer had been ripped off due to a tree falling on it. Inside the trailer were items that Elizabeth assumed belonged to Ann and Jack's Mammaw from years past.

Jack stood and looked at the trailers, almost embarrassed that Ann had let it get that bad.

" _I'm sorry about these trailers. I hadn't realized they were still here. My dad told me that my Mammaw had purchased these trailers shortly after my Pappaw died, and I guess she just filled them up with what she didn't want or need any longer._ "

" _It's okay. I don't mind them."_ Elizabeth said as she walked closer to the trailers, trying to see what was inside.

Jack had to pull her back from the trailers, unsure if there were any snakes or things in the items that were inside, mostly destroyed from so many years out in the elements.

" _I don't want you to get too close Elizabeth, in case there is a snake or something inside,_ " Jack said as he pulled Elizabeth back and they continued walking.

* * *

They had walked about 100 feet in front of them and came upon a lot of weeds and briars. Jack went first to clear the way for Elizabeth. He did his best to hold the briar bushes down so Elizabeth wouldn't get stuck, but a few of them stuck to her hoodie or pants, causing Jack to have to stop and help her get unstuck.

Before long, they came to a high point and you could see more weeds and more briar bushes. Lots of briar bushes everywhere! But, Jack kept walking and Elizabeth followed him, hoping her surprise was worth getting stuck by briars every few seconds.

* * *

They both kept walking. Again, they came to a creek that they had to cross, but this creek was much larger than the smaller one near the house.

Jack stood and looked around for something to help Elizabeth cross the large creek. He figured she could jump it, but it was pretty wide and if she got wet, she'd never forgive him. In the brush beside them were two tires. He checked them for snakes first and then tossed them into the creek and held his hand for Elizabeth as she walked behind him.

* * *

They walked up a short steep embankment and then came to another clearing that had another old well and numerous briar patches.

" _Well, this is it,_ " Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth, smiled at her, gauging her reaction.

Elizabeth looked around and all she could see were mountains, trees, a creek, and briar patches all around them. She wasn't sure where her surprise was but continued looking around.

After a while of looking around, she still didn't see anything.

" _Jack, where's my surprise? I don't see anything._ " Elizabeth said with uncertainty. She wasn't sure why Jack brought her out here when there wasn't anything but mountains, trees, and briars to see.

Jack smiled at her. He was sure she was confused on why they were here in the middle of nowhere.

" _Your surprise is all of this. The mountains, the trees, the briar patches, the creek, the two tires – Everything Elizabeth. This land is all mine and I want to share it with you. My Pappaw left it to my Mammaw, who left it to my Dad, who left it to me and Tom. Tom doesn't want it, so I decided to take it."_ Jack said as he held Elizabeth's hands and held her in a deep kiss.

The two broke from their kiss and Elizabeth smiled at Jack. She loved her surprise.

* * *

They decided to walk around the property to see what all there was. They saw remnants of the barn that used to be Jack's Pappaw's. Jack informed Elizabeth it had burnt in a fire about twenty years ago. They also saw where an old house once stood, finding items that were still intact from the house itself, such as glass jars, dishes, and even an old hubcap from a car.

Jack was busy looking at the remnants of the old barn that he didn't notice Elizabeth getting close to the old well that once supplied water to the barn animals. He had told Elizabeth to stay away from the first one earlier since he wasn't sure how stable the ground was around it. But curiosity got the best of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took small steps towards the old well. It was interesting to see something so old still standing. The green moss on top with dark cement walls around. Elizabeth crept closer and closer until she was right beside of the old well.

She never noticed it until it was too late. She let out a loud scream, the pain radiating down her arm as darkness fell around her.

* * *

 _ **Just wanted to say thanks to Hailey (hrtew2) for looking over my story and**_ proofreading _ **! And she even helped me with the end! I hope you guys enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Race Against Time**

 _ **Previously in Chapter 6:**_

 _Just was busy looking at the remnants of the old barn that he didn't notice Elizabeth getting close to the old well that once supplied water to the barn animals. He had told Elizabeth to stay away from the first well earlier since he wasn't sure how stable the ground was around it. But curiosity got the best of Elizabeth._

 _Elizabeth took small steps towards the old well. It was interesting to see something so old still standing. The green moss on top with dark cement walls around. Elizabeth crept closer and closer until she was right beside of the old well._

 _She never noticed it until it was too late. She let out a loud scream, the pain radiating down her arm as darkness fell around her._

* * *

Jack had been busy looking at the items from the old barn that was his Pappaw's. Old tin, old 2x4's, an old horseshoe – All of these items were at one time used by his Pappaw. His Pappaw who had passed when his dad was 12 years old. He wished he would have been able to meet him, but from what his dad had told him, he was a good man and would be proud of Jack.

A scream. A loud piercing scream drew Jack out of his thoughts. Time stood still as he turned behind him and saw Elizabeth lying on the ground by the old well.

His heart began pounding as adrenaline took over. He took off running, but it seemed everything was in slow motion, like he couldn't get to her fast enough.

As he came upon Elizabeth lying on the ground, he noticed it lying there beside her arm – a snake. The snake was dark grey with tan colored lines on its body. He moved slowly as he watched it's every move. He looked at Elizabeth and noticed the blood trickling down her arm. The two fang marks on her upper arm.

Jack searched around and spotted a large limb from a tree nearby. He ran and picked it up, grabbing a large rock on his way back to the old well.

He ran back to the well and reached the limb out to the snake. The snake struck the limb numerous times, but Jack was finally able to get the snake around the limb. He pulled the snake over towards him and sat it down on the ground, picking up the large rock and slamming it down on its head. He slowly picked up the rock and looked at the snake. One time was all it took to kill the snake.

Jack ran back to Elizabeth, propping her head in his arms, checking her heartrate. She had a pulse. More than likely, she had passed out due to the shock. Jack took his shirt off and wrapped it around Elizabeth's arm to stop the bleeding. He wasn't sure what type of snake this was, so he knew the venom would spread if it was venomous.

Jack decided not to wait any longer and took off towards Ann's house. He carried Elizabeth and ran to the house. The briars digging into his jeans, scratching his bare chest.

As he made his way back to Ann's, he could tell Elizabeth was regaining consciousness. She began talking to Jack, whispering to him.

" _Jack?_ " Elizabeth whispered.

" _Shh…It's okay. I've got you._ " Jack said as he looked over at Elizabeth who was trying to open her eyes, but fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jack finally made it back to Ann's house. He carried her up on the porch and ran into the house. Ann ran into the living room looking at Jack and Elizabeth with concern.

" _What happened?!_ " Ann said as she looked at Jack, who was covered in small red lines on his bare chest.

" _Call an ambulance. She was bit by a snake up by the old well by the barn. I'm not sure what type of snake it was or if it was poisonous or not. We gotta get her to the hospital!_ " Jack said as he looked back down at Elizabeth lying on the couch. His shirt tied on her arm was covered in blood.

" _Jack, if we call for an ambulance, it'll be awhile before they can get up here. We'd be better off taking her ourselves._ " Ann said as she watched Jack holding Elizabeth's hand.

Jack stood up and looked at Ann. " _Let's go._ "

Ann grabbed an old t-shirt from her dresser, handing it to Jack to put on before they left.

* * *

Jack and Ann loaded Elizabeth up in her small SUV and headed towards the only hospital in town which was about a 20 minute drive. Thankfully, the town had just gotten a brand new state-of-the-art hospital.

Ann put her flashers on and took off down the small dirt road, dust and gravel flying behind them. She made it out on the main road and sped towards town, hoping it wasn't too late for Elizabeth.

Jack continued to hold Elizabeth's hand, watching as she was still unconscious. He prayed it wasn't too late for Elizabeth. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

Jack and Ann made it to the hospital in record time. Unfortunately for them, the hospital was crowded since it was a weekend.

" _I need some help here!_ " Jack said as he ran in with Elizabeth in his arms.

The nurses ran up, asking what had happened. Once they knew it was a snake bite, they rushed her back to a room on a gurney for the doctor to check her.

Jack sat down next to Ann in the waiting room. He knew it would be a long night. This wasn't how he had planned this. How could this go so wrong? He knew he should have been watching Elizabeth better since she wasn't used to the woods. Why didn't he watch her better? If something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. He began praying; hoping it wasn't too late and she would be okay. She had to be okay.

* * *

Elizabeth was wheeled back into a small waiting room for the doctor to come in and check her.

Within a few seconds, the doctor came in and started examining Elizabeth. The nurses began to check her airway and vitals. Her airway was clear, no swelling. Her vitals showed a high blood pressure and an elevated heart rate.

Another nurse began undressing the snake bite that was tied off by Jack's t-shirt. The nurse pulled off the shirt and inspected the wound, noting swelling and redness around the puncture wound.

* * *

Jack was waiting in the waiting room when a nurse came out calling his name.

" _Jack Thornton! Mr. Jack Thornton!_ " The nurse said as she scanned the room looking for the gentleman.

Jack jumped up, running towards the nurse who was standing in front of the swinging doors that led back to the emergency room.

" _Yes, I'm Jack Thornton. How is she? Is she okay?_ " Jack said as tears filled his eyes.

" _We are doing everything we can. We checked her vitals and she has an elevated heart rate with a slightly high blood pressure. The puncture wound doesn't look too bad, but she's not out of the woods yet._ " The nurse said as she slightly smiled at Jack.

" _The doctor sent me out here to find out if you knew what type of snake it was that bit Ms. Thatcher? Any information would be helpful as we can determine if it was poisonous or not._ " The nurse said as she reached for a clipboard on the nurse's station desk.

Jack thought for a little bit before answering. He remembered what color the snake was, but wasn't sure which type of snake it was. His thoughts turned dark. What if it was poisonous? What if they don't have the anti-venom here? What if it's too late? What if she dies?

The nurse noticed Jack was in deep thought and she reached out and shook him.

" _Mr. Thornton! Are you okay?_ " The nurse asked as she noticed Jack was getting a little pale.

Jack shook his head and looked back at the nurse, trying to get his thoughts under control.

" _Sorry, I was trying to remember the details regarding the snake. The snake was dark grey in color with tan lines up its body. Uh, I'm not sure of anything else. It all happened so fast. I got the snake away from her and pounded its head with a big rock, killing it._ " Jack told the nurse as he watched her write down the info on the clipboard.

" _Where exactly was Ms. Thatcher when she was struck?_ " The nurse asked, looking up at Jack's face.

" _Uh, she was actually near an old well on my Pappaw's old farm. The well hasn't been used in 40+ years, but I told her not to get near it in case the ground gave way around it._ " Jack said as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

" _So, the snake was near the well? On the well?_ " The nurse said as she continued to write.

" _I believe it was either on top of the well or inside the well when it struck her. I'm not exactly sure since I wasn't in the area when she got bit._ " Jack said as he thought back to that moment in time. Why wasn't he with her?

The nurse thanked Jack for all the information and went back to let the doctor know what Jack said about the snake.

Jack took his seat by Ann, putting his hands around the back of his head and began crying. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

* * *

Hours went by before another nurse walked out asking for Jack.

Jack ran up to the desk, hoping the news was good news. It needed to be good news. He wouldn't be able to live his life without Elizabeth.

" _Mr. Thornton, Ms. Thatcher is asking for you._ " The nurse said as she smiled at Jack and led him back to her room.

Jack walked back into her room, seeing Elizabeth lying in the bed with machines around her beeping.

Jack reached for her hands, not wanting to let her go. Elizabeth smiled slightly at him. He could tell she was tired from her ordeal.

" _Hey…_ " Elizabeth said as she held Jack's hands.

Jack smiled at her. Tears ran down his cheeks.

" _Don't cry. I can't handle tears._ " Elizabeth said as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

" _How are you feeling?_ " Jack asked as he scooted the chair in the corner up beside her bed. He wasn't leaving her.

" _I'm tired, but doing better than before. The doctor told me I was unconscious for a few hours due to shock. They actually figured out it was a non-venomous snake after taking my blood and running a few tests to see if there was any venom in my blood. The doctor said he thinks it was a water snake that bit me. He said they are found around water and are non-venomous._ " Elizabeth said as a nurse walked in.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back._ " The nurse said as she smiled at the couple who she could tell were madly in love with each other.

" _No, it's okay. Do what you need to do._ " Elizabeth said as she smiled at the nurse and then at Jack.

The nurse checked her vitals again and her IV and left after a few minutes.

Jack sat near her bed, holding her hands in his. He began fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of where to lead the conversation.

After a few minutes, Jack spoke up.

" _Elizabeth, I'm so sorry I put you in danger today. I should have realized, with it being summer, there'd be snakes up there. I wasn't thinking. I really hope you can forgive me. I understand if you don't want to go back up there ever again._ " Jack said as he continued to look down at her hands, rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

Elizabeth reached out and held Jack's face. She pulled it up to look at her and their eyes met.

" _Jack, don't be sorry. I was at fault. I know you told me numerous times not to get near the well, but curiosity took over. I should have never been that close to the well. It could have turned out worse than it did. Thank you for taking care of me._ " Elizabeth said as she continued to look Jack in the eyes, tears spilling over.

Jack stood up and pulled Elizabeth into an embrace. She had missed his strong arms. He smelled like musk and the woods and she loved it. She loved this man and didn't want to lose him.

" _And I'd love to go back up there with you. We'll probably have to wait a few days though._ " Elizabeth said as Jack broke their embrace and smiled at her. He pulled her into a deep kiss. Jack pulled her into his arms, stroking her arms with his hands, not wanting to let her go. Within a few seconds, a machine started beeping and a nurse ran into the room. Elizabeth and Jack broke from their kiss, faces crimson red from embarrassment. Apparently, they set the IV pump machine off with their passionate kiss. The nurse checked the IV, telling Elizabeth to keep her arm still so the IV wouldn't come out, and left the couple to themselves.

Once the nurse shut the door, Elizabeth looked at Jack and they both busted out laughing.

* * *

A few days passed and Elizabeth was discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health. She still had to keep a bandage over the bite wound, but she was very happy it hadn't turned out worse.

Elizabeth kept her promise to Jack and decided to go back up to the property before heading back home to the city.

Jack was very glad she had decided to give the property one last try. He would watch her every move this time, not allowing her to go off to herself.

* * *

Jack decided this time to carry a large machete with him just in case. He cut through the briars with the machete, watching his every step, keeping Elizabeth close. He knew they would have a clear path back to the house this time.

They both made their way back to where the barn set, not wanting to get close to the old well. Elizabeth made sure to keep close to Jack. Truthfully, she wanted to be here, but being in the area where she was bit made her very nervous.

Jack could sense she was nervous being here. But he was glad she had agreed to come back up here with him. Truthfully, he had a plan this time. A plan that was destined to change Elizabeth's mood and cheer her up.

* * *

The two stood and discussed ideas that they had until the sun started setting on the mountain ridges above them. Elizabeth didn't want to leave, as she loved how gorgeous the area was, but she knew they had to get back since it was getting dark.

" _So what do you think?_ " Jack asked as they slowly took their time to walk back to Ann's house.

" _It sounds like a wonderful idea. The only downfall to living here would be the commute to the city for both of us, but you look around and the land amazes you. The land is here, ready to be worked and used, and it's all your's to use._ " Elizabeth said before Jack interrupted her.

" _Not mine. Ours._ " Jack said as he got down on one knee, surprising Elizabeth, pulling out a black ring box from his back pocket. He opened the box and the diamond ring that was inside glistened off the setting sun behind Elizabeth.

" _Oh Jack!_ " Elizabeth said as tears spilled out and she covered her mouth with both hands. She couldn't believe it. He was asking her to marry him!

" _Elizabeth, I love you with all of my heart. I can't imagine living my life with anyone else. Will you marry me and be my wife?_ " Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head up and down, eventually breaking out a quiet "yes" from her shaky voice.

Jack stood up and took her into a hug and a passionate kiss. A kiss that left Elizabeth spinning. A kiss that would be known by both of them when they visited this land. A moment to tell to generations about this wonderful day between them.

" _I love you Elizabeth._ " Jack said as he pulled her in for another long kiss.

They broke from their kiss. " _I love you too Jack._ " Elizabeth said as she caught her breath and looked down at her ring on her finger.

* * *

They both walked back slowly to Ann's house, holding hands, eager to tell her of the good news.

Elizabeth didn't know it, but Jack had let Ann in on the surprise. They both walked through the door and noticed a cake sitting on the coffee table in the living room with a few balloons around them that said "Congratulations!"

" _Congratulations!_ " Ann said as she ran over and hugged Elizabeth and then Jack.

The three of them sat down and enjoyed cake and reminiscing on the wonderful memories that had been made on the property and the memories that would be made by Jack and Elizabeth.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth left Ann's house, telling her goodbye and telling her they would call when they wanted to come back up. They were both eager to get started on the property, but would have to wait until it got cooler so there wouldn't be any risks of snakes or bears or anything.

They drove back to the city, both quiet from the past few days.

Elizabeth was thinking about her time with Jack. She couldn't imagine marrying another man. She was so happy to think that Jack was her's and she was his. She didn't know about him, but she wanted a short engagement.

Jack was busy driving and thinking about his life with Elizabeth. They hadn't known each other but for a few months, but something pulled him to her and he found he loved her very much. He couldn't wait to marry her. He didn't know about her, but he wanted a short engagement.

* * *

Eventually, the two made it back to the city late that night. Jack pulled into the parking garage and shut off the truck. He looked over at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep on the drive home. He hated to wake her up, as she looked so perfect asleep.

" _Elizabeth?_ " Jack said as he carefully nudged her on her arm.

Elizabeth slowly sat up and yawned.

" _Are we back?_ " Elizabeth asked as she took in her surroundings and rubbed her eyes.

" _Yeah, it's late, but we are back._ " Jack said as he looked at his phone and noticed it was almost midnight.

" _We should get inside._ " Jack said as he opened his truck door and went around the side to help Elizabeth out.

* * *

The two walked up the steps and to Elizabeth's apartment. She pulled her key out of her purse and opened the door. She noticed Jack was still standing in the hallway.

" _Aren't you going to come in?_ " She asked as she turned around and smiled at Jack.

" _I'd love to, but it's late, and I should get going. But I will see you in the morning._ " Jack said as he pulled Elizabeth into his embrace and kissed her. The two broke from their kiss and they both smiled at each other.

" _I'd actually like to see you in the morning for breakfast. I wanted to discuss something with you about our engagement._ " Jack said as he turned around and headed towards the front door.

" _I'd like that. I have something I want to discuss with you as well._ " Elizabeth said as she smiled at Jack, kissed him goodnight, and shut the door.

Jack walked down the hallway towards his apartment all smiles.

* * *

Elizabeth turned and headed to her bedroom. She thought about what she wanted to talk to Jack about before drifting off to sleep. She wanted to talk to Jack about a short engagement. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Jack got to his apartment, unlocked the door, and headed to take a shower and head to bed. He thought about what he wanted to talk to Elizabeth about that next morning. As he lay in bed, he thought about her and how he wanted to let her know he wanted a short engagement. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 **Thank you again to Hailey for the help on this chapter! She helped me put together what happened when they got to the hospital and she also helped me come up with a title for this chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


End file.
